1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having at least two fin units for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components operating at high speeds generate excessive heat which must be displaced efficiently to ensure normal operation. Typically, a heat dissipation device attached to the electronic component provides such heat dissipation.
A conventional heat dissipation device includes a base and a heat sink including a plurality of fins arranged thereon. Each of the fins includes a main body and two flanges extending from top and bottom sides of the main body, respectively. During assembly of the heat dissipation device, a solder layer is coated on a top surface of the base. The fins are arranged on the base from one side towards an opposite side, for example from a front towards a rear side, with the flanges of a rear fin of each two neighboring fins contacting the main body of a front fin. The flanges on the bottom sides of the heat sink contact the top surface of the base, and are affixed thereto by soldering.
Since the fins are arranged on the base along the same orientation, a frontmost fin is taken as a reference position for mounting of the other fins of the heat sink, such that considerable deviation is generated at a rearmost fin of the heat sink with repeated superposition of the position deviation between each two neighboring fins. When the position deviation of the rearmost fins respective to the reference position exceeds a normal or desired limit, the corresponding increase in size of the heat sink negatively affects assembly of the heat dissipation device.
It is thus desirable to provide a heat dissipation device which can address the described limitations.